


Los amoríos del Sultán

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Multi, No tanto drama, Parodia, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Relatos cortos sobre las historias que me imagino mientras juego Guerra de Sultanes. Incluye distintas parejas...





	1. Cafenza. La primera esposa

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

—No eres feliz...

El comentario, aunque inesperado en medio del silencio nocturno, no provoca sorpresa alguna en el rostro del Sultán.

Recostados en la cama, ambos cuerpos comparten el espacio de la misma manera en que lo han hecho desde la primera noche. Cerca el uno del otro, con la larga cabellera de su esposa acariciando su torso desnudo, sus brazos apoyando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y sus ojos mirando con atención la preocupación que no se dibuja en el rostro del cansado hombre. Andrea se había enamorado de ella justamente por su don de mirar más allá de sus títulos, por ver mucho más que sus riquezas... Y por observar más allá de sus propios temores.

—A ti, amada mía—confiesa en un murmullo ahogado sobre su frente, donde un beso es depositado con calma— Difícilmente podría engañarte...

Canfeza asiente ligeramente, apegándose al cuerpo de su esposo mientras los dedos de éste se pierden por su espalda.

—No lo intentes entonces, señor mío... Sé qué algo te preocupa, y, sin embargo, me veo incapaz de descubrir que es...

Cuando, negándose a pronunciar palabra, recibe un beso en respuesta, ella puede comprenderlo. Su cuerpo es colocado fácil bajo el otro, y recibe entre sus brazos a aquel que sabe desde hace tiempo jamás será solo suyo.

—Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al hacerme la primera, Andrea... Pero tu y yo sabemos que no seré la única.

Los labios que repartían besos por su pecho se fruncen apenas, antes de continuar descendiendo y responder en el proceso:

—Mi primera esposa será siempre mi primer amor. Nunca amaré a otra del modo en que te amo, Canfeza.

Las manos de la bailarina ocupan su sitio a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándole a prestar toda su atención. Aun cuando está envuelto entre sus piernas, y reconoce lo insensible de su posición al no prometer más que esa sola satisfacción, Andrea todavía no consigue imaginar una vida donde ella no fuese su principio. La primera de muchas, podrían decir, pero la primera al fin y al cabo. ¿Es demasiado egoísta por desear que permanezca a su lado por más tiempo? ¿Ha dejado de amar realmente si su corazón revolotea por alguien más? Su padre le explicó incontables veces cuanto amo a su madre, y vio por su propia cuenta cuanto amo a las demás. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable entonces? ¿No era eso lo normal? Andrea no consigue admitir ni para si mismo que sus frustraciones no vienen a causa de una mujer que llegase a desplazar a su amada Canfeza... Ni que incluso si lo fuera le tomaría tiempo estar bien con amar a alguien más.

—El amor tiene formas tan distintas, señor mío... —confiesa su amada mujer, y él la observa a través de los ojos humedecidos que delatan sus miedos— ¿Quién ha dicho que tienes prohibido amar a alguien antes? Si amas a tus padres y amas a tus hermanos. Amas a tus amigos y tus propios aliados...

Cuando la mano del Sultán toma la de ella, sus dedos se entrelazan sin que lo piensen demasiado. Andrea besa su dorso y ella le sonríe de ese modo en que le hace amarla más.

—Eres el amor de mi vida...

Y ambos saben que no hay mentira alguna...

Al igual que comprenden que existen muchos más amores que pocos se permiten encontrar.

.

.

.

.


	2. Jayden. El enviado australiano

 

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Andrea observó con parsimonia al representante australiano, un atisbo de sonrisa apenas perceptible adorno sus labios a la par que el curioso acento del joven delante suyo continuaba pronunciado palabras solemnes que prometían un futuro incierto. " _Juramos protegeros, y nuestro pueblo ofrece... "_

—¿Sacrificarías la vida por un hombre que no habías conocido antes? —inquiere curioso el Sultán, cortando la plétora del menor con apenas una palabra. 

Sorprendido por el inesperado cuestionamiento, y no sabiendo aún si debería atreverse a responder con sinceridad, el pequeño australiano replica:

—Sus hombres dieron la vida por cumplir órdenes, salvaron a un pueblo en crisis debido a usted. Un pueblo que, dicho sea de paso, no era su responsabilidad cuidar...—menciona a la par que las doradas cejas parecen hundirse en una expresión que denota su confusión. 

El Sultán se pone de pie entonces, más relajado que antes. Es evidente que está mucho más interesado ahora, siendo que el brillo en su mirada, antes inexistente, parece taladrar al otro con atención.

—Mi Vasir recomendó explícitamente evitar cualquier encuentro con tu gente, pensando erróneamente que los tuyos habían tomado ya parte en esta disputa... —le confiesa, sereno— No necesito decirte a quién pensamos iban a apoyar... 

—Los ideales de un hombre no representan a una nación—es la respuesta casi ofendida del rubio, quien ante la sonrisa lobuna del mayor solo atina a avergonzarse. 

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás. Siguiendo las órdenes de un líder que ofrece la lealtad de un pueblo fácilmente, como si la decisión dependiera de él... 

—Eso no... 

—¿Puedes decirme con honestidad que lo que has dicho antes no es parte de una mera formalidad? —continua el Sultán, a la vez que sus pasos lo dirigen hasta uno de los exteriores de la gran sala, es seguido por la mirada del otro mientras agrega— Lo que has dicho no es más que un discurso ya formado antes, listo para ser expresado a quien fuera el vencedor de esta batalla... 

Cuando los oscuros ojos del hombre caen de vuelta al australiano, éste tiene el rostro coloreado apenas. Sus labios están apretados de manera ligera, sin embargo, se sorprende a sí mismo cuando las palabras salen sin pedir permiso. 

—Si bien es cierto que estabamos listos para rendirnos, no puedo permitir que menosprecie a mi gente de esa manera... 

Los guardias alrededor de la estancia dan un paso a modo de advertencia cuando el pequeño cuerpo parece listo para atacar. Una figura alta y de mirada intensa destaca por sobre las demás. 

—Servir al más fuerte no es un error si se pretende sobrevivir... —afirma con seguridad

Con apenas un movimiento de mano por parte del más alto, la guardia vuelve a su posición original. Se acerca un paso al rubio chico, y su voz pareciera adquirir tintes aterciopelados cuando expresa:

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres, pequeño? 

La ira que parecía amenazar con ebullición dentro del australiano pasa por una pausa antes de menguar en apenas segundos. Todo rastro de malestar se evapora de sus ojos también. Reflejándose en las cuevas del océano, los oscuros orbes del Sultán continúan mostrando la misma altivez. Hay, sin embargo, un fondo dulce en su mirada inalcanzable. A pocos palmos de distancia, y ante semejante expresión, el menor no consigue respirar siquiera. 

—¿Crees que serás feliz solo con sobrevivir? 

A duras penas el rubio consigue decir:

—Cualquier destino es mejor que la muerte... 

Andrea suspira ligeramente cuando se aparta de él, sus pasos lo llevan de vuelta al asiento en medio de la sala, donde vuelve a colocarse hasta observar con el mismo desinterés de antes al hombre que, ahora, teme cualquier represalia al volver. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el discurso del otro hombre le descolocado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se había molestado en ofrecerse a entregar el mismo el mensaje por parte de sus superiores? ¿Por qué se había emocionado tanto por visitar a un hombre que no conocía realmente, para empezar? 

" _¿Sacrificarías la vida por un hombre que no habías conocido antes?_ " El eco de su pregunta resuena en su mente, hasta que siente una mano en su hombro. El rubio levanta la mirada, palideciendo un segundo. ¿Terminaría muerto aquí por culpa de su propia curiosidad? 

—Te ruego disculpas a mi señor, niño... —suplica una voz mucho más grave, él no tarda en reconocerlo. 

Leyendas existían ya sobre el hombre que, tras la muerte del Sultán anterior, recorrió infiernos para alcanzar al heredero que hoy día cumplía tal función. 

—El Sultán no es conocido por ser un hombre diplomático — continúa Piyale— Le es imposible actuar como un hombre de verdad. 

Sorprendido por semejante comentario, el rubio observa al Sultán en busca de cualquier expresión que delante su descontento. No encuentra mucho más que una mirada divertida y una línea en los labios que pretende disimular una sonrisa. 

—¿Disculpe? —es lo único que atina a decir

Piyale pierde apenas su sonrisa al decir:

—No está muy equivocado tampoco, si me permites ser honesto... Sencillamente expresó sus deseos mal. 

—Iluminanos entonces, Piyale. Dando voz a lo que mi propia estupidez me impide formular... —refunfuña el Sultán

Una sonrisa pasa por los labios del Moreno, antes de que su atención pase al más bajo, que le mira atento y a la espera. Con la mano aún en su hombro, y esta vez con más seriedad, Piyale pregunta:

—¿Piensas que Australia tiene futuro, niño? 

En un primer momento, no hay respuesta alguna. Su mente repite a toda velocidad el largo hablar del Sultán, y cuando vuelve a intercambiar su mirada con éste, algo cambió nuevamente en los ojos oscuros. Su boca es distinta también. 

—Mi nombre no es niño, ni pequeño... —comienza, serio— Mi nombre es Jayden, de Australia... Y sí, su futuro será envidiable. 

Jayden admite para sí mismo, y solo hasta mucho después, que aquella expresión de orgullo en el Sultán no le hizo sentir bien también. 

. 

. 

. 


End file.
